Un été aura tout changé
by Agns
Summary: James aime Lily mais en a vraiment marre qu'elle le repousse alors il décide de l'oublier . mais une invité arrive chez lui : LILY EVANS
1. L'arrivée d'une invitée spéciale !

**Un été aura tout changé **

**_Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée d'une invitée ...spéciale ! _**

Oh mais pourquoi faut-il que je m'appelle James Potter ? Je suis le seul qu'elle hait, qu'elle ne peut pas supporter, qu'elle ne se lasse pas d'insulter. Oh mais pourquoi moi ? Triste sort. J'en ai marre à chaque fois, je fous ma vie en l'air.

Oh mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit Lily Evans ? La fille la plus acharnée sur les règlements de Poudlard, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, la fille la plus mignonne de Poudlard à mes yeux, et du monde entier. Pourquoi me hait-elle tellement ? C'est vrai, c'est vraiment incroyable. N'importe laquelle des filles de Poudlard à qui je fais des blagues, me pardonnerait tout de suite si je lui demandai de sortir avec moi. Mais elle, non.

Elle refuse de sortir avec moi depuis … TOUJOURS.

Je suis pourtant pas si moche que cela, plutôt marrant, populaire, sympa, … Mais elle me repousse depuis six ans maintenant.

Il y a deux semaines de cela, j'avais décidé de tout faire pour l'oublier, de penser aux autres filles qui voulaient sortir avec moi, de répondre à leurs nombreuses lettres, de penser seulement à mes amis, de m'amuser avec Sirius.

Mais voilà. Je commençai à ne plus trop penser à elle. Mais hier, Dumbledore a contacté mes parents, Edward et Angie Potter. Ils ont toujours été amis, même avant que mes parents ne se connaissent, je crois. Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts sur des Moldus qui étaient les parents d'une élève de Poudlard et les Moldus sont morts. Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de cette élève, alors Dumbledore a pensé que nous pouvions peut être nous en occuper. Mes parents ont bien sûr accepté.

Moi j'étais plutôt content, si elle était mignonne, je sortirai peut être avec elle, cela m'aiderait à ne plus penser à Evans du tout.

Je m'étais donc fait beau pour la recevoir, et cela avait beaucoup fait rire Sirius. Je voyais bien qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais il ne voulait rien me dire, il trouvait quelque chose comique. Je pensai que c'était tout simplement un imbécile.

Nous avons attendu une heure, puis elle arriva par la cheminée. Je fus figé sur place quand je vis de qui il s'agissait : Lily Evans. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais son visage ne reflétait pas la haine, la colère, la méprise, la pitié, comme avant quand elle me regardait à Poudlard. Il était triste, blanc, miséreux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'osait plus me regarder parce qu'elle détourna le regard. Elle semblait vraiment embarrassée d'être là. Un silence s'installa entre moi et elle. J'entendais Sirius derrière qui pouffait de rire. Je me suis retourné. Mon visage reflétait la terreur et la colère.

- Tu savais que c'était elle qui venait! Et tu ne m'as rien dit!

J'étais vraiment furieux contre Sirius qui maintenant ne savait plus où se mettre. Je suis monté directement dans ma chambre en tapant des pieds et en claquant la porte.

Oh mais pourquoi est ce que c'était toujours à moi qu'il arrivait ce genre de chose? Je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai étouffé mes cris, la tête dans mon oreiller. Puis, mes cris se sont transformés en sanglots.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

- Hé vieux, je peux rentrer ?

C'était Sirius. Mais il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde et entra dans ma chambre. Il s'installa prés de moi.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit que c'était elle qui venait, mais il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état là!

- Mais tu ne comprends rien, Sirius! T'as pas compris depuis le temps ? Je l'aime. Tu l'as pas compris cela ? Mais elle, elle me hait. J'ai décidé de l'oublier depuis le début des vacances et jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrive à l'oublier si elle vit sous le même toit que moi ?

- Mince … je suis désolé, James. Excuses moi …Mais de toutes façons , il aurait bien fallu que tu la revoies à la rentrée, non ?

- Oui, mais je me serai préparé au moins. Enfin, bon, tu as raison.

- Et puis, elle vient de perdre sa famille, elle est triste, alors il va falloir qu'on arrête de lui faire des blagues pendant un moment. Par contre, il faudrait qu'on arrive à la faire rire, à la faire sourire. Je pense que c'est pas un hasard si Dumbledore l'a envoyée chez toi, c'est qu'il pense qu'on pourra la consoler. Alors il ne faut pas décevoir notre cher directeur, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je vais essayer … mais dés que je la vois, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Ca va être difficile.

- Essayes de te retenir. Elle a pas besoin qu'on la dépucelle, mais qu'on la console !

Et revoilà mon cher petit Sirius.

- Oh mais, tu sais très bien que je ne suive pas comme ça !

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon vieux !

Je lui ai lancé mon oreiller dans la figure et ainsi commença une longue bataille d'oreiller.

Puis, Sirius et moi nous nous sommes couchés et me voilà là, à te raconter ma vie, cher Journal. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter d'être sous le même tout qu'elle longtemps. Lily …elle est si jolie … elle est si mignonne … si touchante … mais elle ne sera sûrement jamais mienne … mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer … peut être que c'est cela l'amour ? Attendre et espérer, sans jamais se lasser …

Merçi de laisser des reviews , lecteurs ! Mais surtout ,merçi de me lire !


	2. Rapprochement autour de crêpes !

**Un été aura tout changé !**

**Chapitre 2 : Rapprochement ... autour de crêpes ! **

J'ai passé toute ma journée enfermé dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Il faut que je l'oublie. Mais c'est trop difficile ; ses yeux émeraude me hantent ; Son visage apparaît dans tous mes rêves.

Sirius voulait me faire sortir de ma chambre, mais il n'a pas réussi. J'ai répondu à la moitié de mes admiratrices de Poudlard, et une journée n'a pas suffit.

Comme je n'avais pas mangé de la journée, j'avais faim. Mais, j'attendis que Sirius soit venu se coucher pour descendre. Ah oui, j'ai oublié, je partage maintenant ma chambre avec Sirius qui a passé la sienne à Lily.

Je suis descendu, et j'ai pris trois crêpes aux sucres et une assiette et je pris le chemin du Jardin pour y aller le manger.

Je sursauta quand je la vis : Elle était là, assise au pied d'un arbre au milieu du jardin, les genoux serrés contre son torse. Je me suis rapproché d'elle et c'est là que je vis que Lily pleurait.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et je l'ai regardée. Elle avait les yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes qui coulaient et allaient mourir sur ses lèvres. Je me suis imaginé pendant un instant à la place d'une de ses larmes. Naître pur d'un oeil émeraude magnifique, être le reflet d'un chagrin, caresser sa peau et se déposer sur ses fines lèvres douces.

J'ai finalement passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules et je crois que c'est là qu'elle s'est rendu compte de ma présence . Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais non, elle s'est même blottie dans mes bras . J'ai caressé ses beaux cheveux roux qui bouclaient . Ils étaient doux et elle était magnifique ainsi . D'habitude , elle laissait toujours ses cheveux lisses ,mais là , ils étaient bouclés . Et cela la rendait encore plus belle .

Elle essuya ses yeux et desserra malheureusement son étreinte .

Elle me fit un petit sourire .

- Merci . Ca m'a fait du bien .

- De rien . Ca fait plaisir . Tu as faim ?

Je lui ai tendu l'assiette et elle prit une crêpe, tout comme moi .

Nous avons mangé dans le silence ,mais il y avait une très forte émotion .

- Je vais aller me coucher , sinon je vais tomber de sommeil !

- Ouais , bonne idée .

Nous sommes montés tous les deux dans nos chambres respectives après qu'elle m'ait fait une bise sur la joue pour me souhaiter «bonne nuit » . J'étais sur mon petit nuage et c'est ainsi que je suis revenu me coucher . Sirius était réveillé et assis sur son lit les bras croisés , un air sévère .

- Où étais-tu petit chenapan ?

- Quelque part …

- Parti voler de la nourriture ? Mais tu sais bien que tu aurais pu me proposer de venir avec toi ,je me serai fait une joie de t'accompagner ! Et aussi , je voudrais que tu arrêtes de passer tes journées enfermé dans cette chambre morne , cela ne te ressemble pas, James Potter . Et ce n'est pas en écrivant à la centaine de lettres de to n fan-club que tu vas réussir à l'oublier ! Deviens plutôt ami avec elle !

- Sirius …Tu as un train de retard …Ne t'inquiètes pas , demain je sortirai de cette chambre …

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé de si intéressant ?

- Oh hum …tu verras demain …bonne nuit, Sirius …

- Oh non, James Potter , ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme cela !

Et Sirius me lança un oreiller dans la figure . Et ainsi commença une nouvelle bataille d'oreiller entre moi et Sirius .

Sirius déclara forfait et nous nous sommes couchés . J'ai attendu qu'il se soit endormi pour t'écrire , il ne faut pas qu'il connaisse ton existence , sinon , il lirait tout ce que j'écris de confidentiel et je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit capable de garder pour lui tout ce qu'il lirait . Et puis , ça fait du bien d'avoir son jardin secret .

Je crois que Sirius a raison , c'est pas en restant enfermé que je vais réussir à l'oublier . Je l'aime , c'est tout . Ca sert à rien que j'essaye de me convaincre du contraire alors que je sais que je suis littéralement fou de Lily Evans . J'étais si bien tout à l'heure quand elle était dans mes bras , j'étais libre , comme un oiseau qui s'envole dans le ciel . Ses cheveux roux sont si doux . Ses yeux sont si envoûtants de leur couleur émeraude magique . Je ne sais décrire le sentiment que j'ai ressentit quand elle a déposé un baiser sur ma joue . Ses lèvres sont si douces . Oh Lily Evans …que j'aimerai que tu deviennes mienne … Ma vie n'est rien sans toi …Vivre sans toi n'est pas vivre , je l'ai compris tout à l'heure , alors laisse moi vivre enfin . Même pour un court instant , je veux être de nouveau avec toi , ressentir le doux contact de tes lèvres sur ma peau . Je t'aime tellement , ma fleur de lys , que je ne sais plus trouver les mots pour décrire mon amour …

Si'ouplait dîtes ce vous en pensez !


	3. lily aime james

Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin , j'étais de bonne humeur . J'ai réveillé Sirius qui n'en revenait pas de mon humeur .

Nous nous sommes habillés et nous sommes descendus prendre nos petits-déjeuners dans la cuisine .

Nous sommes ensuite allés dans le salon , dire un bonjour à Remus par la cheminée .

- Mumus ! Comment sa va ti bien ?

- Bien , quoique un peu fatigué . Mais vous savez pourquoi ! C'était la pleine lune il y a une semaine ! Vous me manquez, les gars !

- Toi aussi ,tu nous manque Mumus ! Tu devineras jamais qui est chez James avec nous ! …

- Vous faîtes quoi , les garçons ?

Lily se tenait derrière eux . Elle portait une robe blanche à la Marilyne Monroe , ses cheveux roux étaient lissés . Elle était magnifique . Sirius et James en étaient figés sur place et James avait la bouche ouverte comme si il venait de voir un revenant.

- Lily ??????

C'était Remus qui n'en revenait pas de voir Lily à la maison .

- Salut Remus . Sa va ?

-Mon Dieu Lily , qu'est que tu fais chez James ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé te toucher ? Oh mais Lily , je croyais que tu le détestais … Tu es tombée bien bas si tu es au rang d'une des conquêtes de James . Tu le connais , avec lui ce n'est que des histoires d'un soir . Tu vas être malheureuse et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse ! Tu comprends …

- Mais non , Remus , tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre James et moi …enfin rien que tu ne puisses imaginer … Je suis juste ici parce que … James et Sirius m'ont invitée c'est tout et j'ai décidé de donner sa chance à James …

Je n'en revenais pas . Elle ne mentait vraiment pas bien , du tout …

Remus n'était pas dupe, mais fit semblant .

- Bon, je te laisse avec tes amis , Remus , je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner .

Lily parti nous laissant seuls avec Remus .

- Je vous écoute , qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts chez elle et ses parents sont morts . Elle n'avait nul part où aller et Dumbledore a demandé à mes parents si elle pouvait venir ici .

- Pauvre Lily ! Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance !

- Je pense aussi . Dis , toi qui la connais le mieux que je sache , est ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce qui pourrait lui rendre le sourire ?

- Il suffirait qu'elle soit avec ses amies Fanny Marshall et Sandy Rose. Je les connais , si vous voulez je peux les contacter tout de suite .

- Excellente idée , Remus ! Ce serait bien si vous pouviez venir le plus rapidement possible, Lily ne va pas bien du tout .

- A tout à l'heure , alors !

- A tout à l'heure , Mumus !

La tête de Remus a disparu de la cheminée .

Un quart d'heure plus tard , Remus , Fanny Marshall et Sandy Rose transplanérent dans le salon de James . Fanny Marshall était une Gryffondor . Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec une teinture blonde . Elle était vraiment très belle . Sandy Rose était aussi une Gryffondor . Elle avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux noir . Elle était belle et semblait mystérieuse .

- Remus nous a dit que Lily était là et il nous a expliqué la situation . On peut la voir ?

- Bien sur ! Elle est dans la cuisine , juste à côté .

Les deux filles se rendirent dans la cuisine et j'ai remarqué que le regard de Remus était resté posé sur une des deux , la mystérieuse .

Remus , Sirius et moi sommes restés silencieux .

- Vous croyez que ce serait mal d'aller voir comment cela se passe ? demanda Sirius

- Je sais pas . T'es penses quoi ,toi , James ?

- Moi je suis pour !

Je sortis ma cape d'invisibilité de l'armoire et nous nous sommes mis dessous , assez serrés à trois .

Dans la cuisine , Lily pleurait , ses deux amies à ses côtés . Elle était toujours aussi belle .

- Je peux pas supporter que cela se soit passé comme cela ! Je …c'est ma faute si ils sont morts …je n'aurai pas été une sorcière , ils seraient toujours vivants !

- Mais non , Lily , tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute .

- Ouais , ils seraient tout de même morts un jour ou l'autre . Peut être pas de la même façon, dans un accident de voiture ou je ne sais quoi . Mais ils sont morts . C'est tout . Tu n'y es pour rien là dedans . Tu dois vivre . Ce sont eux qui sont morts , pas toi ! Ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu gâches ta vie comme cela .

- Ma vie , tu parles … gâcher ma vie …je n'ai toujours fait que cela ! Tout ce que je fais je le regrette après !

- Mais non , Lily . Nous , on est là depuis un bail et on est pas prêtes de te quitter , sois en sûre ! Et puis , il y a James aussi .

La conversation devint plus intéressante à mes yeux . Mon nom venait d'être prononcé dans leur conversation .

- James … tu parles ! Je crois pas qu'il veuille sortir avec moi ! Je ne suis qu'un défi , la seule fille qui ait osé lui résister un jour , rien de plus . Et puis , il m'a regardé si froidement quand je suis arrivée .

- Oui ,mais il s'est rattrapé après !

- C'est vrai . Il a été si tendre et mignon avec moi . Quand je pleurai , il a passé son bras pas dessus mes épaules . Je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras , j'étais si bien . Au chaud , protégée . Comment j'ai pu le repousser autant de fois alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il m'aimait , qu'il était beau et gentil . Vous voyez , je ne fais que gâcher ma vie !

- NON ! Ce n'est pas trop tard , Lys . Tu peux encore aller lui dire que tu l'aimes , parce que je le sais , cela ne sert à rien de le nier , tu l'aimes . Avoues le , au moins !

- Je je je … oui je sais , je l'aime , j'avoue , j'aime James Potter .

- Alleluya ! C'est pas trop tôt , depuis le temps que je te le répètes !

- Lily , réfléchis . Avant , tu disais bien que tu aimais Brooks .

- Je sais , je sais , je suis si compliquée …c'est tout le temps comme cela avec mes copains . Je suis si bizarre … quand je lui dis que je l'aime , c'est que ce n'est qu'un ami ; quand je dis que ce n'est qu'un ami , c'est que je l'aime ; quand je dis que je le déteste , c'est que je suis folle de lui . OH MAIS POURQUOI SUIS JE SI COMPLIQUEE ?????????

- L'amour est tout simplement compliqué , Lily . Allez , profites d'être avec lui pour le lui avouer !

Je me retournai vers Sirius et Remus qui me fixaient en me souriant . Nous sommes retournés dans le salon et j'ai enlevé la cape qui était sur nos dos . Je me suis avachi dans une fauteuil devant la cheminée et je me suis pris la tête dans les mains . Il fallait faire le point . Je venais d'apprendre trop de choses d'un coup . Sirius et Remus ne cessaient de me regarder d'une drôle de manière . J'ai relevé la tête .

- J'ai rêvé ou elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait ?

Les sourires de Sirius et Remus s'élargirent sur leurs visages .

- Non , mon pote . Tu n'as pas rêvé .

Remus , Sirius et moi sommes sortis dans le jardin pour voler un peu sur nos balais . Voler , c'est ce qui me remet le mieux les idées en place .

Quand on est retournés dans le salon, Lily était assise prés du feu dans un fauteuil confortable et contemplait la cheminée intensément . Elle réfléchissait à quelque chose .

- Lily ? fit Remus .

- Merci de les avoir fait venir , Remus . Bon, je vais me coucher , je suis crevée. Salut Sirius , Remus et James .

Lily est montée dans sa chambre et je ne l'ai pas revue du reste de la journée . Je l'aime tellement et je n'arrive pas à y croire : ELLE M'AIME !


End file.
